Classic Wayhaught
by AFY2018
Summary: Collection of fluff and smut.
1. Chicks Like Scars

"You gotta be careful, Wave." Nicole worriedly berated the youngest Earp.

Waverly had gotten in trouble again with a few of the Revenants. After following her own leads to get rid of the troublesome demons, she had thought it wise to take them on at the same time while Doc and Wynonna were out to check on the trapped witch, which didn't make much sense to Waverly, but nothing had ever since she began her investigation into the strange world that is her own. She'd been able to take on two of them, but the third ended up being much more difficult, though he was the alpha dog of the three.

The women were currently sitting in the dining room at the Earp homestead. Waverly had a gash in her side and was lucky enough to be able to save her 'Shorty's' shirt.

"Yeah, but it's not my worst idea." Waverly quipped, giving Nicole her nervous smile.

Nicole lifted up the Earp's shirt and began checking it for shrapnel. She turned around and began to dab a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide. She placed her right hand against Waverly's her left set of ribs and pressed the cotton ball against her right side where the wound was. Nicole looked up at Waverly and smiled slightly, showing her confidence in her medical knowledge. Waverly rested her head against Nicole's shoulder and gripped the officer's uniform as she felt the sharp stinging sensation of the cotton against her wound.

"It'll only take a few seconds." Nicole comforted as she wiped off some more blood.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Almost finished."

The officer pulled her closer and pecked her cheek, getting the bandage ready to be applied. She put the antibiotic ointment onto it and pressed it against Waverly's wound, taping it in place.

"There. You're such a brave girl." Nicole teased before changing her tone intk a more informative one. "So, you'll have a scar for a good while. Remember to change it daily." She continued to tell her girlfriend, placing her hands on Waverly's thighs.

"Well," Waverly began, pulling herself forward to whisper in Nicole's ear. "I hear that chicks like scars."

Nicole smirked and rolled her eyes, confirming Waverly's statement, "Yeah we do."

Waverly chuckled and leant back to kiss Nicole, pulling herself up to be taller than the officer. Haught placed her hands onto the brunette's back and snaked them down to hold the waistband of Waverly's pants. The other began to unbutton the officer's uniform and placed her kisses on her neck as she slung the shirt over the chair they were on. Waverly pulled her shirt off, tossing it on the table and placed her hands onto the hem of Nicole's black tank top. She pulled it off and slowly sat back, gazing at the latter's taut muscles without the damn bindings. The brunette drug her hand down Haught's skin and bit her lip.

"Haught damn." Waverly joked, kissing Nicole before she could respond to the lame comment.

Nicole pressed against Waverly, nipping the brunette's lip every now and then. She drug her hand down Earp's stomach, hooking her fingers onto the front of her pants. Waverly shifted onto Nicole's lap as the officer began to unbutton and unzip the black slacks. She stood up, kicking off her flats and pants, and pushed them across the linoleum. Nicole pulled her forward by her hip and began to unhook the white bra worn by the brunette.

As she slipped off the cloth, Nicole tossed the bra carelessly onto the table along side their shirts. She pulled her hand up to Waverly's rib cage and stroked her breast with her thumb. She glanced up at her clavicle then to her eyes, smiling. Nicole pulled her close and kissed her softly. Waverly groped for her girlfriend's belt and undid the large buckle, working open the buttons and zipper. She pushed her hand under the khakis and underwear Haught had on and placed it against the inside of her thigh. Nicole bit her lip and nodded.

Waverly kissed Nicole's neck and began to rub her centre. She unhooked Nicole's bra with her other hand and let it fall onto their lap. Nicole's breathing became uneven. She hooked her chin over Waverly's shoulder, grabbing the seat of the chair with her off hand and the shorter woman's arm with the other. Waverly glanced down, smiling at the ginger's response. She got off and yanked off Nicole's pants, the other kicking off her boots and khakis, then going back into for a passionate kiss. She moved her hand back in place, Nicole biting her lip and looking down at the other's hand. The off-duty officer rotated her hips against Waverly's hand, furrowing her brows. She glanced into Earp's green eyes then closed them, wrapping a hand behind the brunette's neck.

"Stop teasing." Nicole whispered, smirking slightly.

Waverly scoffed and kissed the officer's neck, nipping every now and then. She smiled to herself as Nicole let out a short sound, a mix between a sigh and moan. She reset her hand, placing her middle finger over her centre, slowing pressing it in. Nicole gasped, exhaling with a short moan. She pressed her forehead against Waverly's shoulder and hugged her close. The smaller woman pressed her thumb against the other's clit and nipped her pulse point. Nicole gasped and bucked up, making Waverly slip off. Waverly cursed and began cracking up. Nicole slid off the chair and knelt next to the smaller woman.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We should move this somewhere else." Waverly said standing up.

"What about our clothes?"

"Just kick them under the table."

They pulled the clothes onto the ground and pushed them under the table. Waverly attacked Nicole with a kiss, pushing her against the wall. She lead the taller woman up the stairs to her room. As they neared the room, Nicole kicked the door closed.

The Earp pulled Haught close for a kiss then pushed her onto the bed, slipping off the cotton underwear Nicole was wearing. She went on her knees, pulling Nicole's hips closer. She smirked up at her girlfriend and pressed her finger into the taller woman. She felt Nicole instantly tighten around her, letting out a shuddering groan. She kissed her clit and began licking her. Nicole moaned softly, grabbing the sheets. She gripped Waverly's hand tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out all of her other senses. The younger Earp pressed her tongue against her clit and slipped her second finger in. She nipped at her inner thighs and went back to sucking on her clit. Nicole came, exhaling a long breath, her eyebrows relaxing as her lower body jumped at Waverly's continuous movements.

Waverly came up, wiping off her mouth and kissed Nicole. Nicole shifted on top and kissed the smaller woman's neck, sucking hard enough to leave small hickies. Waverly bit her lip and closed her eyes. Nicole smiled and trailed a hand down her girlfriend's side to her underwear. She tugged at them, slipping her hand down as she wrapped her freehand behind Waverly's neck. She kissed her passionately, pressing her thumb against Waverly's clit and rubbing it in circles. Earp moaned, placing her hand on Nicole's jaw, moving her off hand to grab her girlfriend's arm. Nicole kissed her cheek, teasing her entrance with her middle finger. She looked down, pressing in, watching as Waverly exhaled quickly and gripped her arm tighter. Nicole began pumping her finger. She nipped her clavicle, slipping in another finger. The officer bit her lip as she listened to the sounds her girlfriend made. Waverly exhaled a shuddering breath gripping Nicole's shoulders tightly. She came, a low and strenuous moan escaping her lips.

Nicole held her close, pulling out her fingers. She tenderly kissed her, combing a hand through her long brown hair. Waverly placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck and kissed her back.

"That was amazing." She whispered, looking into those warm brown eyes and smiling.

"I'm here to serve and protect." Nicole said, bumping her nose against Waverly's.

"I love you, too." Waverly said, kissing the taller woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wynonna walked in, quietly shutting the door. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. She slouched on the table and stepped on a piece of black cloth. She looked down, seeing a pair of shoes and pants under there as well.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, cocking her head to the side.


	2. Being in the Dark

"Nicole, come in here, please." Nedley called from his office doorway.

"Yes, Sir." The officer called back to him, turning her head from the paperwork she had been currently working on. She stood in the doorway, her boss sitting at his oak desk.

"Please, sit." He began, waiting for her. "Now, it's come to my attention that you've been a little jumpy as of late. Now, I know that certain situations have occurred and you have every reason to react like that. But I need my officers to be sharp and react out of instinct and not fear."

"Are you firing me, Sheriff?"

"No, no. You're one of my best. You're passionate about your job and ready to help, but I need to know that you're okay."

"So?"

Nedely let out a sigh and pushed a paper across the desk. "I've signed you for the local psych."

"I'm not crazy." Nicole began, her brows furrowed in offense and confusion.

"And I know that. I just want to know that you're okay, though. You need to talk this out."

"So first you don't accept my report, then you sign me up for this?" She stated in a frustrated whisper, picking up the paper. "A shrink."

"It's either that or paperwork."

After a few seconds, she sighed and took the paper with her back to her desk. She began to sign them off when her cell began to ring. She jumped as it buzzed against the metal desk. She looked at the caller i.d. and picked it up.

"Look, Wave, now's not the t-." Nicole was cut short by Doc's soft but urgent voice into the receiver.

"Now, listen here, little lady. Waverly's gonna be in deep horse shit. Wynonna's with Dolls, and they ain't pickin' up they phones."

"Where is she, what happened?"

"She ran into some miscreants."

"Where?"

"Over at the blacksmith's."

"I'll be there. Just go try to help her."

"Yeah, I'm not in the position to do that. If I was, do you think I'd call you?"

"I guess not. I'll be there."

Nicole jumped up and left the department. She drove in her police car to the blacksmith's and parked outside the front lot. She drew her gun and walked warily onto the plot. Her feet ground into the gravel as she made her way to the building. A shadow tore across a window, making Nicole point her gun at it. She stopped and watched a while longer before continuing to the door. She knocked on the door and cleared her throat.

"Purgatory Police, open up." After a moment of silence, she continued. "Waverly Earp? Wave, it's Nicole."

After a moment, the door swung open, the short woman standing in the doorway with a scared look on her face. She drug Nicole in and closed the door instantly after.

"Are you okay?" Waverly asked holding Nicole's arms.

"I should be asking you that. Doc called me up. What's wrong?"

"I came here to pay the traditional respects to the blacksmith's soul and belongings, I mean, I got her killed, and well, when I came onto the plot, her workshop was a wreck. I came inside when I saw a shadow out there. I called up the others, but only Doc answered, and, well, he's in no condition to be fighting."

"Just, take a breath, Wave. It'll be okay." Nicole said calmly, walking to place her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Do you know them?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a good look at it yet." She lied, planning how to get rid of the spirit.

"Why does all of the weird stuff happen to you, Earps?"

Waverly sighed and slurred out a response. "Well, I guess we're just lucky."

"Doc said he'd arrive."

"Really? I thought that he was at home."

"Yeah, he called me through your phone."

"Well yeah, obviously he's… Busy with someone."

"Oh." Nicole said raising her eyebrows.

"No, not like that." Waverly stated quickly before sighing. "Okay, can you find um… salt, any raw meat, an aerosol can, oh and a lighter."

The officer cocked her head and went to go in search for the supplies. She went to the kitchen and found three cylinder containers of salt with two more bags lined up behind them. She grabbed one of the containers and walked to the freezer. She opened up the top and found sliced Cow meat. She cringed and closed it, exhaling the scent of frozen flesh. She coughed out the scent and walked away, going through a few drawers finding the most bizarre knick knacks. She found a sector of a drawer full of lighters and match boxes. She picked up a black lighter that had a decorated skull pressed into the metal. She put it into her breast pocket and walked back to the parlor room. Waverly ran down the stairs holding a can of hair spray. She hopped off of the last few steps and ran to Nicole. She was breathing heavily and placed the can on the table.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, the salt and a lighter. Look, I know that you're paranoid, but I doubt that salt will do much to stop an intruder."

"You'd be surprised." She muttered as she spread salt along the door ways and window sills.

"Waverly," Nicole called as the shorter brunette raced around the house. "Wave." Waverly came back to the parlor room, setting the salt container down. Nicole reached for her arm, tugging hard. "Waverly Earp, what is going on?"

"Look, I can't explain it, not right now. I just need the raw meat. Where is it?"

"Wave, please, what's wrong." She asked in hushed tone.

"I'll explain later."

"What, like your sister promised? The promise that almost got me killed."

"That's not fair."

"Sorry." Nicole whispered, walking to the doorway and sighing. "What's going on, Wave. I feel so out of the loop. A Doc Holiday impersonator comes to town, local rednecks are dying, you're totally different. Curtis and Shorty die from bizarre circumstances. I want- no, need to know. Please, tell me."

Waverly sighed and went to the freezer, pulling out the slabs of meat with a towel. She placed them at outside the front door and closed it behind her, meeting only the silence that filled the house. She walked over to the couch, pulling Nicole along with her and sat down. She smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat. "Now that we're safe, I need to know that you will not tell anyone, not your mom, dad, friends, or Nedley."

"What about Wynonna or Dolls, they seem to know what you know."

"Especially not them. Gosh, if they found out I told you, I'd be my head on the block."

"Okay, our little secret."

Waverly smiled and glanced into Nicole's chocolate brown eyes. "Well, there are… certain people in this world, specifically here in Purgatory, that are unlike anyone else" She paused to gauge the other's response. "We call them Revenants, others would call them demons… My family has been dealing with these monsters for generations, and we intend to because it's our job."

"Reve- what?"

"Revenants. Demons. They're real and there's one outside ready to kill."

"I want to believe you, but it all sounds insane."

"I know, it's crazy, but you have to believe me. It's the reason our ancestors have short lives, they kill so much, and we still own the gun of Wyatt. It kills them… Well subdues."  
Nicole nodded and stood up, pacing around the room. What am I expected to do?"

"Umm… I-I don't know. With all of my research, I don't actually know what to do."

"What usually happens with this?" Nicole asked, pointing out the window.

"Wynonna comes here with comes here with Peacemaker and shoots them, sending them back to hell."

"Her and Dolls aren't here. They can't save us."

"I don't know what to do!" Waverly yelled at herself.

Nicole knelt before the younger Earp and placed her hands on the brunette's thighs. She furrowed her brows for a second and smiled up at her. "It'll be okay. The Blacksmith was like you, right? She might have something you can use. It can't just be the gun."

Waverly nodded and stood up, helping Nicole to her feet. She walked to a bookshelf in disarray and searched for something, anything, on demons. She sighed when she didn't spot any and went to her memories.

"I think we need… something… Oh, wood, a spear-like piece of wood. Umm… okay, the incantation."

Nicole went to break off a leg of an old stool. She tried ripping it off, then stood on the upside down stool and kicked the leg until it broke off and skidded across the ground. She picked it up, doubt casting a shadow over her as she thought twice about Waverly and glanced up at the younger woman. She walked over to her and handed her to piece of jagged wood.

"Thank you." She said, taking it and beginning her incantation.

Nicole rested against the wall and watched as the woman she had a deep infatuation with almost insanely called to the gods above to enchant a stick. She looked at the ground and listened to her surroundings. The stick in Waverly's hand began to glow red and shake. She smiled and began outside, locking the door behind herself. She barred it so Nicole would stay behind. The officer went straight to the window and watched as Waverly stood outside and yelled at the shadow. The Shadow came rushing at her out of nowhere. Nicole cried out Waverly's name and went to try the barred door, banging on it. The Earp was full of fear and adrenaline, kissing the stick and smiling as she depended her life on it. She jumped up and stabbed the shadow with it. Waverly whooped in excitement as the fiend made it's way back to Hell. She jumped and danced around, going back to unbar the door.

"Dude, did you see that?! It was coming at me like 'Wham', and I was like 'Nuh-uh, not today.' It was like a movie I stabbed it right in the head, or whatever and it went back to hell!" Waverly excitedly rushed. She had this great big smile on her face, the 'If only Wynonna could see me' look. "Are you okay? You don't looked happy."

Nicole just stared at the shorter woman and blinked a few times before pulling her into a kiss. She held Waverly's face in her hands and pulled away slowly. "I thought I lost you."

Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes and smiled, "I'll always be here."


	3. Dinner and a Conversation

"So dinner at my place?" Waverly asked, leaning against the Nedley's desk.

"Yeah, my roommate's got a girl's night, and I don't want to be there when they get drunk." Nicole quipped, holding Waverly's hand and bringing herself close to the other.

"Can you bring some wine?"

"Sure. Preference?"

"What you brought last time."

"Apple?"

"Yeah, if that's what you bought last time."

"What are you making?"

"That," Waverly whispered, kissing Nicole lightly, "is a surprise."

Nicole chuckled and placed her hands on either side of Waverly and pushed her legs back until she was at eye level with the brunette. She kissed the younger woman and placed hand on the small of Waverly's back, pulling her in. After a few moments, they broke apart, Nicole resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. She stood up straight and cupped Waverly's face in her hands.

"I have to get back to work, see you at 8." She pecked Waverly's cheek and unlocked Nedley's office door.

They left, Waverly holding a random folder of known and possible Revenants. She walked to the Black Badge room. She placed her belongings on the nearby desk and began searching through, marking the ones that have been killed and pinning up the ones to investigate.

Waverly was dancing around in her favourite silver dress to some pop music. She placed a vase of red and white roses on the table, setting the plates and silverware. She placed some unlit candles on the table, walking back to grab the match box. She struck it and lit the candles, mouthing the words to some french song. She then walked over to the stove, checking on the finished meal, and smiled at her product. After a few more minutes, the bell rang. Waverly skipped to the door and peered through the peephole. She smiled and opened it. She stepped back, biting her lip as she looked at Nicole for a good while. Nicole was wearing a strapless backless classic little black dress with a pair of navy blue heels, making her even taller than Waverly than she already was, and faux sapphire earrings, with matching necklace.

"You look amazing. Not that you don't always look amazing, it's just… wow." Waverly spurted out, regarding the ginger officer.

"Thank you." Nicole said, walking in with the wine in her left hand, pulling Waverly into a kiss with her other.

Waverly blushed as the kiss ended and took the wine. She walked to the dining room and set the wine on the table. Nicole followed her in and peered around the familiar surroundings, she sat on the couch and listened to the pop music that was playing on her girlfriend's small speaker. She looked at the different magazines that were perfectly laid out on the coffee table and picked up on for Vogue. She Set it back in it's place, not bothering to read it. She stood up and walked to the kitchen where Waverly was placing the food on their plates. They sat down at the table and opened the wine, pouring their drinks.

"I love your dress by the way." Nicole said after taking a sip from her glass.

"Thanks." Waverly said, holding back her usual rambles as to not ruin the moment.

"Where'd you get it?"

"From the thrift store a few years ago." The brunette casually answered, cutting into her food and beginning to eat. "Where'd you get yours?"

"I bought it from in the city when I used to have a flat there."

"I miss the city."

"I don't really."

"Oh, why not?"

"If I still lived in Chicago, then I wouldn't have met you." Nicole said reaching across to hold her hand.

"True." She playfully remarked, holding Nicole's hand and rubbing her thumb across her girlfriend's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you, to-"

"God damn! A whole shitstorm hit me at work today. Jesus christ." A familiar voice called from the front door. "Hey, Waves, what're you cookin', smells great."

"Shit." Waverly seethed. She wiped her mouth and stood up, kissing Nicole's forehead as she walked to her sister.

Nicole gave her a worried look and stood up, nervously flattening her dress out. She walked to the wall of the kitchen and parlor room. Wynonna threw her bag to the ground and stretched, groaning and scratching her stomach, pausing when she saw their visitor.

"Waverly…" She whispered, drawing out the last sound of the word. "What is- are you two?" She smiled, pointing between the two women and laughing at the looks on their faces. "This is great. I absolutely love it, and I win. Let me just call Dolls up."

"No, wait, Wynonna." Waverly started, reaching out for her sister. "Please, don't I don't want people to- wait you and Dolls had a bet on us?"

"Uh, yeah." The older Earp began, laughing after her sentence, pulling out her phone to text Dolls. "I thought you two were dating, but Dolls thought that you straight and Nicole was a love sick puppy, no offense."

Nicole walked out to greet Wynonna and placed her hand on Waverly's waist and lightly gripping her to signal her discomfort. She looked down at her girlfriend and relaxed her face to see the look of astonishment and annoyance on her face. Wynonna put her phone back in her back pocket and crossed her arms, still excited that she won, smiling wide. Waverly rolled her eyes and leant into Nicole.

"I get a box of powdered doughnuts, and you guys get the assortment. Oh, and congrats on finally coming out."

"What? You knew?"

"Uh, yeah. They way you stared at Nicole, and not only her but like almost every other hot girl in town. They're just too oblivious to notice."

"Who else guessed."

"Gus, Dolls, Doc, me, and Shorty."

"What?"

"Thank you for finally getting together. I hated your constant eye-fucking." She said pointing at them. She smiled and waved, going to bed. "Go on, have fun, be young, don't fuck outside of Waverly's room."

Waverly sighed and face palmed. Nicole was still in shock and just stared as Wynonna jogged up the staircase. After a few moments, Nicole pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed her head. Waverly chuckled lightly and tilted her head up to kiss the officer. To kiss her officer.


	4. I WIll Never Leave You

"I'm back." Nicole said to herself, walking to her desk. She sat on her desk, dragging her duffle back behind herself.

"Nic?" A quivering voice sounded.

Haught looked up seeing Waverly. She smiled and stood up. "Waves."

Waverly stutter stepped back and walked away. Nicole followed her, seeing her girlfriend b-line it out of the department. After they left the building, Waverly continued on her personal mission of leaving behind the rogue officer.

"Babe, stop." Nicole called after the rushing Earp.

Waverly continued to walk at her rushed pace, not slowing down for a second. "It's either my pace or the highway."

Nicole ran up, reaching out at Waverly's waist, pulling her back into her. "That was clever. God, am I out of breath? I need to work out more." Nicole whispered.

"Is that it?"

"No, no." Nicole said, turning the Earp around.

Waverly had gleaming tears in her eyes, holding back her emotions. "What is it?"

Nicole sighed and placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck. She gave her a small smile and looked into her eyes.

"Waverly Earp, why are crying? Were you hurt? Who did this? Did I?"

Waverly pulled away, a tear finally rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, and covered her mouth.

"Please, don't hide you feelings." Nicole whispered, walking closer to her a reaching out a hand.

Waverly's chest tightened as she reached out and grasped Haught's hand. She kept her wrist over her mouth, holding back her sobs. Nicole pulled her into a hug and held her close. Waverly cried into her girlfriend's green wind breaker, gripping onto the cloth as she broke down. Nicole pulled Waverly away and kissed the Earp's forehead. She wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Am I a tissue now?" Nicole joked. Waverly chuckled softly in response. "What happened, Wave?"

"I thought you left, gone for good."

"I will never leave you." Nicole whispered kissing Waverly.


	5. Just a Trim

Waverly walked out of the bathroom, her hair freshly brushed and braided. Her sister went to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair." Waverly stated.

"Good, you're starting to look like a crazy church lady."

"I do not!"

"Only a lot a bit."

"Oh my god." Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Ugh, I need to check in with Dolls." Wynonna sighed in annoyance.

She spat in the sink and washed her toothbrush, placing it back in the cup.

"I can drive you. I'm picking Nicole up during her break."

"Okay."

"Great. I'm leaving in a half-hour, so be ready by then."

"Okay." Wynonna agreed, going to her room.

Waverly went to her bedroom as well, going to the back of her closet and pulling out her old Shorty's shirt, a pair of jeans and other articles of clothing as she undressed, putting on the clean clothes. She went down stairs and pulled on her black and white sneakers, finding her purse and placing her car keys in it. She then went through her phone, checking her notifications as she waited for Wynonna. Her sister soon came down the steps, grabbing her boots and a leather jacket.

"Ready." She informed her little sister.

"What? Wynonna Earp is not only on time but early? Are you sure there's still not a bit of goo still left in you?"

"I'm sure, or else I'd try to serve you a rat smoothie." Wynonna joked, going out the door.

"True."

Waverly grabbed her purse and closed the door behind herself, locking it and then unlocking the car doors as her sister waited. She entered the car and turned on the engine. The radio flickered on slowly, but soon began to play the country station. After about twenty minutes, they got to the police station. Waverly turned off the engine and got out, walking into the bland building after her sister. She spotted her girlfriend in the main office, working on a stack of multicoloured papers. Nicole had her collar partially unbuttoned as she signed and read the many papers in front of her. Waverly smiled and approached her busy girlfriend. As she was about to surprise her, Wynonna walked in.

"Hello Nicole." She greeted overly sffectionately.

"Hi…"

"Any cases of the weird and unnatural?"

"No, other than human peeping toms, sorry, Wynonna."

Wynonna sighed and nodded. Her sister, however, quickly wrapped her arms around Nicole's shoulders, pecking her cheek.

"Guess what time it is?" She asked.

"Finally. These legals are killing me." Nicole sighed exasperated, happy to see her girlfriend as she brought Waverly closer into a kiss.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go." Wynonna sighed annoyed at the lack of cases, as well as not really wanting to see her sister snoggin' someone.

She turned on her heels, shoulders slumped as she walked to ber bosses office. They watched her in amusement as she almost comically left that part of the station. The cop stood up and kissed the Earp again as she grabbed her jacket and went to the main desk to find her locker keys. Waverly sat in the guest area as she waited for her girlfriend to get changed for her break. When she returned, Nicole took Waverly's hand and pecked her cheek as they left.

"Hey, what ever happened to your khakis?" Waverly asked as they entered the vehicle.

"Nedley said I didn't have to wear them anymore."

"Aww, but they made your butt look so good." Waverly joked.

Nicole shook her head in amusement. After Waverly started the car, Nicole changed the radio channel to some old rock/pop station. Nicole reached over and intertwined their hands. The latter glanced over, a smile spreading across her face before pulling her attention back towards the road. They listened for a short while before Waverly broke the silence.

"I was thinking about cutting my hair. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it'd look good. What made you decide to do it?"

"Wynonna said I looked like a 'crazy church lady'." Waverly explained smiling.

"I don't know about the church lady part, but-" Nicole said, getting lightly punched in the arm. "I mean, it's your decision. So, what length were you thinking about? Short like mine or longer?"

"Longer. I don't think I could pull off a short do."

"Why not, you've tested the waters before."

"True… but… I don't know, I don't think I could do it."

"Well, it's not like it's your life right?"

Waverly shrugged as she pulled into the lot of Nicole's flat complex. She turned to the taller woman and sighed.

"I know I should cut it, it takes for ever to care for. Forever to clean and expensive because I go through conditioner and shampoo quickly."

"You know, if you feel the urge to do it right now, I can cut your hair." Nicole offered. "Don't worry. Believe it or not, I actually became cosmetologist after high school. I went to a technical school then worked for two years before I went to the academy."

"That actually is hard to believe." Waverly bit her lip as she tried to make a choice.

Nicole leant in, placing her hand on the driver's head rest. "It'll be quick, and I promise."

"I don't know." She whispered.

Nicole leant in closer, kissing the back of Waverly's hand. "I'm pro."

Waverly nervously nodded, pecking Nicole on the lips before they exited the car. The couple walked to the complex, Nicole leading Waverly up the steps to the top floor where her flat was. They stopped at the door 408 and entered. Nicole went to the kitchen, quickly making two ham and cheese sandwiches for her and Waverly, then placing them in the fridge before leaving to set up the bathroom. She fumbled around for her tools.

"The password is ridgewood270 all lowercase. You'll know which one is mine." Nicole called.

"Okay, thanks." Waverly answered back.

She hooked up the router titled 'haught_af'. She laughed and then went to her pinterest page, searching through her hairstyle folder. Nicole was still in the bathroom, looking for the smock she had bought over seven years ago. When it turned up, she remembered the cutting her little brothers hair. The weird styles he wanted always testing her abilities as she prepared for her technical college. She sighed when she reflected on the very distant memories. Nicole shook her head and sighed, leaving for her small parlor room. She sat down next to Waverly, an arm around her shoulder as she looked at the many pictures.

"How's this one?" Waverly asked pointing to a long bob. "Her face is similar to mine, and it looks good on her."

"Okay, if this is the one you want, I'll do it for you." Nicole said smiling. "So do you want it at this length?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Waverly nodded as they went to the bathroom. Nicole went to the kitchen to grab a stool and brought it to the bathroom. Her girlfriend hopped up onto it as Nicole took the smock and placed it on the smaller girl. She took a hairband and pulled Waverly's light brown hair into a low loose ponytail before she began to cut. Waverly heard the snipping, her heartbeat spiked as she held her breath. She felt a lot of weight from her hair fall off. Nicole brought up the foot and a half long bundle of hair. Waverly laughed and took it. She smiled and looked at it.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Ready to continue?"

"Yeah!" Waverly nodded smiling even more.

"Okay."

Nicole began to take the length up to Waverly's shoulders, snipping quickly at the stray long hairs as she tried to match the image on her girlfriend's phone. She bit her lip, focusing on making the hairstyle match what the brunette wanted. She made a few alterations and showed Waverly.

"How does that look?" Nicole asked.

"Perfect." Waverly said with a smile.

"Great." Nicole answered as she combed through Waverly's hair, ridding of the loose pieces.

Nicole took off the smock and shooed Waverly off the stool as she began to clean up. She vacuumed the hair off the ground, cleaning her supplies again before joining Waverly on the couch. The other woman had been taking a picture of her new hairstyle and texting it to her sister. Waverly looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Thank you, babe." She said taking Nicole's hand.

"No problem." She said. "I think I still have a half-hour left."

"Perfect." Waverly said, pulling Nicole towards her.


	6. Movie Night

"So, I brought blueberry schnapps." Nicole said, standing in the doorway of the Earp homestead.

"You look great, even better out of uniform." Waverly mentally face palmed at her lame comment, and continued. "Come in." The younger Earp awkwardly smiled, moving out of the way. "I've never had schnapps before."

Nicole walked in wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a nice thin dark brown leather belt. She was wearing a pair of her many boots, and a grey shirt that had a Hogwarts Crest parody that said 'As You Wish' as the motto. "Really?"

"Yeah, just vodka, draft beer, whiskey… and bubblegum Saké."

"Bubblegum Saké," She began, walking to the kitchen to place the bottle down. "sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it was a bit of a let down. So, I wanted to try something tonight."

"What?" The officer asked leaning against the counter, resting the drink on the counter.

"Well, I've been practicing, and I think I can finally make drinkable martinis!"

Nicole nodded and smiled at the other's excitement. She looked around at the famed Earp house and noticed all of the bright colours, paintings, and extra decorations. She wandered around the kitchen and parlor room area. The parlor room had no television, but a large radio from the 40s, refurbished to, most likely, Waverly's liking. She wandered back to where Waverly was making their drinks.

"So, what are we drinking?"

"Hendricks Martini." She said, getting out the ingredients and the shaker. "Something I found on the internet."

"How long have you been practicing?"

"A couple months. Just messing around with different liquors before I started working on signature drinks like Shirley Temples, vodka mixes, and margaritas. What do you do, you know, when you're not working?" Waverly asked, leaning against the counter.

"I watch tv or go to Shorty's."

"I thought I'd seen you around, but you didn't get drinks."

"I did, it's just that my friend would get the round and bring it to our table."

"What's your favourite drink?"

Nicole pondered as the brunette took the liquors and poured them into the shaker, filling it the rest of the way with ice before putting the top on and shaking it. "I'd have to say… martini, so this is perfect."

"Great!" She said, smiling as she walked to a low cabinet to grab two fancy martini glasses with an etched in spiral design. I have the movie, it's downstairs in the basement along with our TV. Don't worry, the lights to the left of the door, on the wall."

Waverly placed the glasses on the counter and set the strainer on the counter. She wetted the glasses and twisted them into a bowl of sugar before straining the drinks into them. She carried the drinks to the basement then set them on a coffee table. She looked around, seeing Nicole looking at a bunch of old CDs in a glass cabinet.

"Lots of pop, but from over the years." Nicole said as she turned around, smiling at the other woman. "What's your favourite?"

"I like international. It's great to listen to the songs playing in other countries. You?"

"I like the oldies, Motown, Fleetwood Mac. It's what I grew up, so when I listen, I feel like I'm back home."

Waverly smiled at the nostalgic memories that Nicole was having. She walked over to the DVD case and pulled out the Princess Bride from its organized place. She then glided over to the DVD player and placed the disk before grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

"I'll go make some popcorn, I'll be back."

Nicole nodded in response and pulled out a CD of Marvin Gaye's What's Going On album, and looked placed it in a near by radio/CD player. She turned it up and leaned against the back of the coach, closing her eyes and listening to the crooning of the Motown legend. She swayed her head to the soft rebel pop and hummed along. Waverly walked down, seeing the other listen in silence. She set the popcorn down quietly and watched Nicole. After the song ended, Nicole shutoff the player, jumping when she saw Waverly staring at her with a big smile. She nervously smiled back and walked closer to the Earp.

"So the, uh the movie?" Nicole questioned, walking over to sit on the couch.

Waverly plopped down next to her and began the film. They were about 30 minutes in when Waverly had finished her drink and downed half of the popcorn. Nicole smiled at the fatigue of the younger Earp and put the drink across the table, pulling the popcorn closer to herself in order to actually enjoy some before Waverly finished it all. Nicole watched as Earp fell asleep. She quietly stood up and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the sofa. She tucked Waverly in and pulled a stray hair behind her ear. Nicole watched the rest of the movie, finishing her martini and the popcorn.

"Did I fall asleep?" Waverly asked in a whisper as she stretched.

"Yup, at least you didn't miss the final kiss."

"I thought the movie ended."

"Not in the movie." Nicole flirtatiously flitted.

She moved in, leaving a little room for Waverly to make her decision. The Earp look at Nicole's lips, then back to her eyes before closing both them and the gap.


	7. No One Needs to Know

"Waverly, where are you going?" Nicole called after the speed walking brunette.

She just continued down the street, snow falling everywhere, landing on their heads. Waverly had her thick blue jacket on and was feverishly walking somewhere, Nicole still didn't know the actual place. Waverly walked to Shorty's bar, quickly greeting Gus, and leaning over the bar.

"Do you have the key to my old room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I left something up there. It's important for Ni-Officer Haught's um investigation."

"Take as long as you need." Gus ducked under to grab the spare and handed it to her.

She looked around, continuing to watch the customers. She watched as the two lovebirds walked upstairs to the guest room. She smirked at the two and walked over to fill Pete's drink again. Waverly jogged up faster than the officer, making her 'friend' practically stumble up the steps. Once she got to the door, Waverly took out the key. After fumbling with the lock for a few seconds, she pushed Nicole into the room, closing and locking the door behind herself. Nicole stumbled in, catching her shoulder on the wardrobe corner and cursing quietly, looking down at her torn uniform. She clicked her tongue at it and looked up at the younger Earp.

"Why are we here?"

Waverly played with the lock to make sure it stayed, and walked closer to Nicole, checking the torn uniform.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"It's okay, I'll fix it later. What are we doing here?"  
"Okay, two things, I do actually have something you'll want for your case, you know, the one with the um… missing, you know."

"Yeah, I do. That's a case I really don't want to talk about though. What's the other thing?"

Waverly leant up and kissed the taller woman, pulling her down a little as she pushed the other into the direction of the bed. She began unbuttoning the blue collared uniform and pushed it off of her shoulders. Nicole pulled away, placing her jacket on the end table.

"Do you really want to? What would Wynonna say, or Gus if they caught us?"

"Yes, and it doesn't matter what they think. I need to learn to do what I want to do, who I want to do." She smiled nervously, looking away from Nicole. She sighed. "That was less romantic than I thought it was. Anyway, if you want to leave you can, I just thought that, well-"

Nicole pulled the shorter woman close, locking lips with her. She pulled back, bumping her nose against Waverly's and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Don't think just act. No one has to know."

"Everyone could know and I wouldn't care. I only care about you."

Nicole smiled, blushing deeply at Waverly's words, and kissed her back.


	8. Permission

I walked the young Earp, holding her hand lightly as she leaned against me. Waves kissed me softly, as usual, and put on that award winning smile of hers, the one I can't resist. I lead her to Wave's car, knowing my police car was too visible, after watching the midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. Waverly jumped into the driver's side and turned on red jeep.

"So, favourite part of the movie?" Waverly inquired as she pulled out of her parked position.

"Hmm… I'd have to say when Columbia and Magenta watch Rocky and Janet. It's so hilarious to watch them make fun of their very compromising position." I said shaking her shoulders like the red headed groupie. "You?"

"I like the finale, such an awesome song before it all ends."

Waverly signaled left to go off road. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Waverly held my hand as we came up to a peak to look at the stars. She turned off the car and climbed over the windshield, sliding down to sit on the front. I walked out and sat next to her. I reached for her hand, waiting for her permission. She grabbed my hand and leant into me.

"Why are you always so wary?"

"I… I want you to feel safe and comfortable."

"Why would you think I wasn't?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you've dated so many douche bag guys that you've forgotten that you have the choice to say yes or no."

"I remembered to say no when I left Champ, and how to say yes when I first kissed you."

I smiled like a fool and kissed her head, pulling her closer. I sighed and looked up at the stars. After a while, Waverly slumped against me, asleep. I picked her up into a bridal carry, and brought my sleeping beauty to the car. I placed her in the passenger side, buckling her up for saftey, and slid into the driver's side. I drove us back to the homestead, the cold night air nipping at my skin at we drove down the unmarked street.

"Waves, wake up we're home." I whispered shaking her awake.

Waverly stretched, hitting me in the face. "Shit, sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled smoothing out her hair.

Waverly pulled me into a kiss, wrapping a hand around my neck for leverage. She pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Thank you for an amazing night."

"No problem, maybe next Friday?"

"That would be great."

I kissed her again before we both exited the car. She waved goodbye while I walked to my police car, driving off. Waverly stood in the doorway.

"What, are you and Nicole best friends now?" Wynonna sarcastically stated inturrupting her sister's thought as she finished a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Friends who love to kiss." Her sister stated, walking up to her room.

"What?" Waverly whispered. "You knew?"


End file.
